Our First Time Contest Entry 4way Yaoi
by xDarkSonicx
Summary: This is a contest entry for SonicRidersLovers. It is a SonicxJetxKnucklesxStorm, but mainly SonicxJet.


*WARNING!!!!: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATERIAL FOR ONLY 18+!!! IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 18, THEN PLEASE LEAVE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!*

*WARNING2!!!!: THIS CONTAINS YAOI, 4-WAY ACTION! (SonicxJetxKnucklesxStorm)

This is my entry for SonicRidersLovers Group Contest!

Our first Time

The sun was getting drowned by the golden waves of the ocean. The sky itself was a rainbow of colors and the surrounding plants radiated a golden glow, like the ocean. The wind was soft and barely moved the leaves hanging from the spring trees. Two Mobians were experiencing this serene moment together. One was a blue hedgehog and the other was a green hawk. Their hands were twined together in a soft hold, just strong enough to keep them together.

"This is beautiful..." Jet said, smiling to Sonic. "Yeah..." Sonic agreed, his eyes locking with Jet's. Jet sighed as he began to get lost in the emerald depths. Sonic, himself, was getting lost in the eternal blue gaze. They had been dating for only a few weeks, but both knew they were meant to be together. "Sonic... I don't think I can love you anymore than I already do..." Jet said, getting closer to his azure love. "Jet..." Sonic replied, kissing the green hawk passionately. He was never good at sweet talking like Jet could, but Jet knew this and didn't care, as long as Sonic could show it just as well as he could say them.

A little farther off, a red echidna was up against a tree, a large silver hawk kissing him. The echidna was known as Knuckles, and his lover was Storm the hawk. They had been dating for about the time as Sonic and Jet, but had taken it to more extremes than they had done. Knuckles and Storm had already figured out who was the uke of their love. Knuckles didn't think he'd be the uke, but he didn't figure he'd be with Storm either, so he didn't argue against it. He was too much in love to care anyway.

"St-Storm..." Knuckles gasped, feeling turned on. Storm had the ability to get him turned on so quickly he never expects it till too late. Storm kissed him again and smiled. "Want to head back to the cabin?" He asked. Knuckles nodded vigorously. They held hands and walked toward the city, trying not to bump into each other before they can get there.

Sonic and Jet made it to the cabin before Knuckles and Storm. They were all sharing a cabin, since they both enrolled in the same race. "Sonic... Do you maybe..." Jet tried to suggest, but couldn't find the right words. "Maybe, what?" Sonic asked, not able to piece together things very well. "You know... Head to the room and..." Jet blushed, still not able to find the right words. Sonic caught on and blushed as well. "I don't know..." Both Sonic and Jet were virgins, unlike Storm and Knuckles who did it almost every night.

"We don't have to now, if you don't want to..." Jet said quickly, not wanting Sonic to think they had to. Sonic thought about it for a moment, then finally nodded. "Let's try it... If we find we don't want to do it now, then we can always try it again later..." "Alright, sounds fair." Jet replied, walking up the stairs with him, hand-in-hand. They opened the door and walked in, making sure it was closed behind them.

The moment they walked into the cabin, they were drawn together and got into a heated kiss. They stumbled up the stairs, trying not to get too into it before they even got to their room. Storm was already to the point and pushed Knuckles against the door, kissing him savagely. Knuckles' hand searched for the doorknob and opened the door. "Calm down, Storm..." Knuckles chuckled, turning to see he opened the wrong door. "Uh... Sorry..." He quickly said, seeing Sonic and Jet there with wide eyes.

"Well..." Storm chuckled. "Seem you two finally decided to lose it, huh?" "Shut it, Storm..." Jet growled, thanking that they didn't totally start it yet, but also wished they had. He had a feeling that Sonic wouldn't want to do it after this... "We'll just leave now..." Knuckles quickly said, trying to push Storm out with him. "Wait, a moment Knuckles... I got an idea... why don't we all have fun at the same time?" "Huh?" Everyone gave him blank stares, not knowing what he meant by that. "You know... A four-way." He explained.

"A what?!" Jet exclaimed, feeling agitated from the mere thought of the idea. "I thought it sounded fun..." Storm replied to him, shrugging. Sonic didn't think it was, himself. He stayed near Jet, unsure of what was going to happen. "Don't worry, we won't take it too far with you... We'll probably split off into two after awhile ,anyway..." Storm told them. Jet knew that was probably going to occur as well. He sighed. "Alright, we'll play you're little game... Just as long as if either me, or Sonic get's uncomfortable, you'll let us leave..." Storm nodded. "Agreed."

-Lemon Ahead, 18+ only...-

They soon were all undressed and Sonic and Jet were already beginning to get uncomfortable with the whole idea. Storm sat on the bed and Knuckles got onto his knees and began to give him a blowjob. Jet sat down as well, not knowing what to do. Sonic merely guessed he had to do what Knuckles was and got to his knees. Awkwardly, he began to touch Jet's crotch, making him gasp and pant. It didn't take long for Jet to erect, since it was his first time and they normally don't last long. Sonic felt sickened having to glance at Knuckles just to know what to do. He was completely inexperienced and wasn't amongst the few who decided to learn about sex using the internet.

He placed Jet's, now hardened, dick into his mouth and began to suckle on it. Jet moaned, enjoying the new sensation of it. Knuckles, while sucking odd his lover, began to grow jealous. Storm never really showed he enjoyed the sex while the were doing it... Only after, or before. Jet moaned loudly once he climaxed into Sonic's mouth. Sonic made a face of disgust as he tasted Jet's cum. It tasted nasty to him, like sea water... He swallowed it, so it wouldn't be a big mess he'd need to clean later.

"Noobs..." Storm smirked, finding it amusing how early Jet climaxed. Jet's face grew hot with embarrassment. Sonic had left the room to get some water to help get rid of the remaining cum in his mouth that wouldn't go down easily. He added mint to his water to get rid of the bad taste it also left. 'How can people like that?! That was horrible!' He cleaned his lips of anything that may of remained and walked back to the room, where it seemed they were about to start something new.

"A chain?" Jet asked, confused. "Yeah, all four of us get in a line and do it." Storm explained. 'The fact he knows this stuff is rather revolting...' Jet mentally scowled. He looked up as he saw Sonic returned. "Apparently we're going to try something called a Chain..." He told him. "I heard..." He merely replied, not liking the sound of it.

Storm and Knuckles were already on the king-sized bed, beginning to get into position to show them how it worked. Sonic looked away, not liking to watch them do it. Jet didn't like to see them at it either, but he had to admit that it helped give pointers and such. He knew that one of them would wind up getting fucked by Knuckles. He decided to volunteer himself, for he was sure Sonic wouldn't want one of his best friends to do him.

"Are you two joining, or what?" Storm scoffed, getting annoyed by their hesitance. "Go easy on them, Storm..." Knuckles told him. "They are new to this concept and shouldn't get rushed into it." "You didn't seem to mind when I rushed you..." Storm retorted. "Jet... Can we leave now?" Sonic whispered to him, hoping he'd say yes. To Sonic's disappointment, he said the exact opposite. "I don't know... why don't we just try it?" He suggested to him. Sonic sighed and merely nodded. 'Why does he have to be that way?'

Sonic knew he could walk out anytime he wanted, but he didn't want Jet to be alone with them, plus he wanted to loose it with him. They got into position as well, starting with Storm, Knuckles, Jet, and ending with Sonic. "How does this work, again?" Jet asked, not understanding how it could work. "Simple. We all enter one another and the I will do it to Knuckles. As I do it harder and faster, Knuckles will start moving you you'll get it, then once we all move fast enough, it goes to Sonic. "Oh, I get it..." Jet replied, finally figuring out why it was called a Chain... 'Should have been Chain Reaction actually...'

Sonic began to get more unsure every time they got closer to actually doing it. Jet decided against entering Sonic until it was close to when they'd do it. Storm had started it and he could hear Knuckles gasping and moaning from it. Soon he felt Jet wince, knowing it'd soon be his turn. 'I can't do this...' Sonic thought, getting off the bed and leaving the room. Jet got off the bed and followed him. Storm rolled his eyes and continued to do it with Knuckles anyway. 'Noobs...'

-End Lemon-

"Sonic?" Jet asked, following his blue love. "Sorry... Jet... I-I just didn't feel comfortable, or anything..." "It's okay... We can always do it some other time." Jet smiled, kissing him. "Why don't we just do it between the two of us?" Sonic asked him, nuzzling up against him. "You mean now?" He asked his azure lover. "If you want..." Sonic replied, killing the green hawk lovingly. Before Sonic knew it, Jet swooped up Sonic into his arms and carried him to the guest room and set Sonic down onto the bed.

-Lemon-

The two lovers kissed each other in an intense, passionate, heated, kiss. They let their emotions and lust for one another run wild in their time of ecstasy. Sonic screamed as Jet entered him. The blue hedgehog panted and they kissed again, to kill time while Sonic got used to Jet's size within in. As soon as it was comfortable to him, Jet started slowly, but gradually picked up pace. Soon, the bed was bouncing and rocking with them. Sonic moaned loudly and sometimes would scream out. Jet would grow even more turned out by Sonic's display and would do it harder, just to get him to do it again.

They both screamed each other's name as they both climaxed together, but they weren't done there. They switched positions and Jet was now on his back with Sonic on top, riding him. The bed bounced up and down as Sonic bounced up and down on Jet. Jet moaned from the hot sensation flowing through his body, making him pant. He forced Sonic down and kissed him, with so much passion that Sonic lost his breath. As Sonic gasped and panted for air, Jet rolled over and made it into a doggy style. He placed his hands on Sonic's hips and thrusted in. Sonic screamed out in pleasure as Jet roughly fucked him. Both screaming once again as the climaxed.

- End Lemon-

Sonic laid on top of Jet, drifting off to sleep. Jet played with Sonic's quills and, on occasion, would kiss Sonic. Both still felt hot from their first experience and would probably have done it again if they weren't so tired. Sonic was so dead tired, he couldn't even get up to go clean himself of Jet's semen. "Goodnight, Sonic..." Jet told him, kissing him. "Night, Jet... I love you..." Sonic replied, kissing back. "Love you too..." Jet told him, sincerely and kissed the blue hedgehog again. He didn't receive a kiss back for he had already fell asleep. Chuckling, Jet closed his eyes and soon drifted into the lands of dreams.


End file.
